


11. All I Want for Christmas Is You

by AlannaBlack



Series: LOVE SCENES [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Recuento de eventos pasados, Starker, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack
Summary: I don't want a lot for ChristmasThere's just one thing I need





	11. All I Want for Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want a lot for Christmas  
> There's just one thing I need

Tony era una persona que contaba los sucesos importantes de su vida bajo ciertos parámetros.

Al principio, medía sus triunfos académicos y tecnológicos por la cantidad de trofeos, reconocimientos y aplausos que recibía en donde fuera que se parara. Las conferencias, los artículos que le dedicaban en diferentes revistas, los encabezados en los periódicos, inclusive las veces en las que era perseguido y acosado por reporteros con tal de arrancarle algunas escuetas declaraciones. 

Después, comenzó a medirlos por la cantidad de ceros en los cheques hasta que perdió la cuenta de los millones que se almacenaban copiosamente en sus cuentas bancarias, así como la cantidad exorbitante de residencias, propiedades y empresas que poseía. A veces ni él sabía cuando un edificio o lugar era suyo. Hubo un tiempo en el que había perdido la cuenta sobre la cantidad de mujeres que habían desfilado por su cama. Modelos, actrices, reporteras, meseras, quién fuera. Tony no se preocupaba por saber quiénes eran. Para eso tenía a Pepper, que sacaba la basura temprano y a Happy, que a veces ayudaba cuando eso se volvía un problema. Tony no tenía que preocuparse por esas cosas, porque por eso él era Tony Stark. Podía hacer y tener lo que él quisiera sin interesarse en las consecuencias ni preocuparse por lo que sucediera después. Para eso le pagaba a la gente, para que le resolviera sus problemas sin que él tuviera que molestarse en nimiedades. Ni siquiera sabía cuanto les pagaba. Tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales interesarse.

Posteriormente, hubo un tiempo en el que comenzó a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Aún no perdía el toque, pero había aprendido por la mala a tener que ser una mejor persona. Había cosas que nunca imaginó tener y que lo dejaron satisfecho de una nueva forma, era una sensación de bienestar y utilidad indescriptible. Cuando se unió a un selecto grupo de gente que tenía en mente hacer el bien de forma desinteresada, su vida adquirió un nuevo sentido. El reconocimiento de la gente, así como ver su rostro en diferentes lugares del mundo, le hicieron feliz. 

Llegó al punto en el que el gobierno y otras instituciones oficiales le mandaban llamar y fue entonces cuando supo que no había ningún otro lugar al que pudiera seguir ascendiendo. Estaba en la cima. Incluso, ciertos aspectos frívolos de su vida le hacían sentirse arrepentido por haber sido tan banal durante muchos años. Ya no era sólo Tony Stark. Ahora era Iron Man y era ejemplo e inspiración para muchos otros. Tenía otros ideales, otra forma de ver las cosas. Ahora tenía el poder de hacer algo bueno y de demostrarlo, pero había ciertos hábitos que no eran tan fáciles de dejar y un claro ejemplo de ello, era la torre que se había construido, pues era un inmenso monumento a su ego.

También hubo una pequeña debacle que se suscitó en aras de hacer lo que él ya consideraba la única forma de hacer las cosas. El saldo fue quedarse sin la compañía de aquellos a los que veía como su nueva familia. Pepper se lo reprochó. Happy lo hizo con su eterno semblante inamovible, pero Tony no se dio por vencido. Tal vez eso era una señal de que las cosas no eran eternas y que eventualmente, su vida necesitaba nuevos aires y proyectos. Decidió dejar todo eso por la paz. No habría forma de recuperar lo perdido, ni de regresar con esa gente como si nada hubiera pasado. Ya no era un hombre joven. La madurez (¡cuánto odiaba esa palabra!) se manifestaba en formas desconocidas para él. Adiós a las fiestas, las juergas interminables y ese frenesí por vivir alocadamente. Adiós también a los amigos, a la gente que quiso mucho. Adiós a la fraternidad.

En la soledad de su hogar, empezó a darse cuenta de que estaba apartándose de todos. No había nadie más en quién confiar. Incluso las cosas se estaban tornando extrañamente negativas para él. La gente aun lo estimaba, pero ya no se sentía igual. Hubo otros que le manifestaron su descontento y hasta su odio. Realmente la soledad pesaba y asfixiaba. Lo único que lo confortaba en momentos así, era salir con Pepper, su eterna y leal novia, pero ella también se había ido. Happy seguía con él, pero no era lo mismo. Existía una relación laboral que a pesar de la confianza, demandaba ciertos protocolos y Happy no era la clase de persona que los rompía sólo porque sí y Tony no era muy bueno socializando de forma desinteresada. Realmente no sabía cómo hacer amigos.

Por todo eso, Tony decidió hacer lo que hacía tiempo no realizaba: buscar nuevas ideas, buscar nuevos proyectos y distraerse haciendo algo. Pero un pensamiento lo asaltó.

La última vez que peleó por lo que creía justo, había perdido a un entrañable amigo. Lo consideraba su amigo, a su manera, pero era alguien en quien sentía podía confiar. Pero aun antes de todo eso, hubo alguien que atrajo su atención. Una joven promesa de cambio, una bocanada de aire fresco entre toda esa pesada y silenciosa desolación. Un chiquillo que no pasaba de ser uno del montón si se le veía en la calle, pero al mostrar su alter-ego, era tan letal como amable. Tony lo había invitado a participar, pero después de eso, lo desechó, se olvidó de él. Después de la separación de su grupo y de la pelea con Rogers, sintió que no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada más. Ni siquiera de acordaba del mocoso, pero una noche al calor de la inspiración, envío el mensaje que lo haría acercarse hasta él y ver si tener un discípulo le daba un nuevo sentido a su existencia.

Lo que encontró fue algo revelador. Al principio era desesperación porque aquel chiquillo parecía no callarse nunca. Tony pensó, para sus adentros, que todo eso había sido una estupidez. ¿Realmente estaba tan mal, que pensó que podía hacer migas con un adolescente? ¿En qué maldito momento pensó que la solución a sus problemas existenciales recaía en los delgados y torpes brazos que aquel que, en más de una ocasión, causó destrozos al interior de su amado y secreto laboratorio por no saber medir su fuerza ni su espacio?

Tony hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer en esos casos y fue poner los ojos en blanco. Estaba llegando a su límite, pero lejos de reprender a aquel pobre chiquillo que sólo deseaba ser tomado en cuenta, se encontró un día haciéndole preguntas sobre su vida. Un cuarentón interesándose en lo que hace un adolescente en su tiempo libre. Un hombre maduro preguntándole a un chiquillo qué otra cosa hacía, aparte de salvar al mundo como un superhéroe en sus ratos libres. Tony se enterneció por lo que escuchaba cada vez que platicaba con Peter pues siempre había algo nuevo, algo que le mostraba que existía un amable de la vida, pero nuevamente las cosas comenzaron a complicársele. 

Odiaba tener que admitir que sonreía solo de recordar que vería al mocoso ayudarle o contarle sus planes. Odiaba reconocer que se sentía bien al tenerlo cerca, que se sentía feliz de disfrutar de su compañía y odió con toda su alma saber que se estaba sintiendo atraído por un chico delgado, simple, poco atractivo y que apenas estaba descubriendo el mundo.

Tony sintió vergüenza de sí mismo y pensó que se debía a la irremediable soledad a la que había decidido confinarse. Tony Stark, el que había roto demasiados corazones, el que había usado a más de una mujer para saciar sus instintos, el que había abusado de la casi inagotable paciencia de la única mujer que lo había tolerado toda una vida, ¿se estaba enamorando de un chiquillo? Eso no podía ser posible, no era algo que él mismo decidiera aceptar para consigo mismo porque ese sentimiento que comenzó a nacer no lo había sentido nunca con nadie. Sólo conocía el amargo sabor de la decepción, del miedo y eso era algo que pocos habían visto en él.

El miedo. 

Tony también había aprendido a usar el miedo como medida de lo que sucedía en su vida y fue la constante aun cuando por fin, reconoció ante él mismo que estaba enamorado de aquel que también parecía estarlo, pues aunque muchas veces trató de negarlo, en el fondo sentía que la atracción y el sentimiento era mutuo. Eso lo aterró. 

Contó hasta mil esa vez para no romper en llanto y para poder luchar contra el impulso de mandar todo al diablo y decirle a ese joven que se había enamorado como un loco y que por él, haría lo que fuera, hasta perder su reputación y aislarse del mundo si era necesario. Pero no, porque en ese momento se sintió como el mismo Tony que había sido años atrás, por mucho tiempo. Tuvo miedo de tomar decisiones por demás erróneas, pero que de alguna forma salvarían su ya maltrecho orgullo y decidió jugar de forma segura, alejándose sin perder el porte. No iba a echar todo por la borda gracias a un sentimiento que había crecido en su interior con demasiada fuerza y que solo le generaba incertidumbre. El retiro al que se había forzado no estaba ayudando mucho y había empeorado las cosas. Admitir que había engañado a la única mujer que parecía creer en él, era algo doloroso, pero no tanto como tener que alejarse por su propia voluntad de aquel amor que crecía en su pecho y ya no lo dejaba respirar. 

Después, el terrible y honesto recuento de los daños causados. Contó los minutos que pasaron desde la última vez que vio a Peter salir de su laboratorio con una sonrisa fingida y Tony supo que realmente no volvería a verlo. Contó los minutos que tardaría en llegar a ver lo que había sucedido esa fatídica noche, esperando que no fuera muy tarde. Contó las veces que May Parker lo abofeteó en su dolor y desesperación. Contó las veces que los doctores hablaban en lo bajo mientras esperaba que el amor de su vida se salvara. Contó las veces que fue echado a gritos y empujones de ese modesto edificio en Nueva York por aquella delgada y deprimida mujer. Luego comenzó a contar las demandas que le llegaban y ni siquiera dejó de contar las veces que había intentado acercarse a la pequeña familia Parker hasta que tuvo en sus manos la orden de restricción que le había mandado el abogado de May. 

Tony Stark había aprendido a contar las noches que había pasado despierto pensando en esos dulces ojos cafés y le aterraba saber que no volvería a verlos. Contó los cortes que se hizo en las muñecas antes de sentir que su sangre se mezclaba con el agua de la bañera. Contó las veces que pensó en intentarlo de nuevo si no volvía a estar cerca de Peter. Contó las veces que trató de escapar de ese centro de rehabilitación en medio de la nada. Contó las botellas de champán que había destapado al salir de ahí para fingir que ya nada le importaba. 

Tony Stark siempre medía los sucesos importantes de su vida bajo parámetros por demás raros. Incluso, contó las luces de la serie que puso en su árbol de navidad. Estaba solo en los días previos a esa celebración que hacía que la gente no necesitara más a los superhéroes. Estaba solo recordando las veces que había empezado a darse cuenta que los cambios en su vida no eran precisamente los mejores ni los más convenientes. 

Un último conteo. Las tarjetas de navidad que había recibido como agradecimiento por retomar sus labores altruistas. Era lo menos que podía hacer por los demás, por los que no sabían cómo era Tony Stark en realidad. Sonó su teléfono. Era un mensaje.

“¿Entonces sí vendrás? Preparé un postre especial para esta noche. Anda, di que sí. Hace años que no nos vemos. No es necesario que mandes a tu risueño chofer”.

Lo pensó por un momento. Tal vez era tiempo de seguir adelante y dejar que las heridas sanaran por sí mismas. 

“No lo creo. Muchas gracias. Felices fiestas”.

La pantalla de su teléfono se volvió a encender. 

“Anda, no seas así. Vamos, yo sé que quieres venir. ¿Qué quieres para esta navidad? ¿Un reportaje que limpie tu maltrecha reputación? ¿Una nota que hable de las bondades de un superhéroe retirado? ¿Una cena especial a la luz de las velas? Mira que no te guardo rencor por lo que me hizo la señora Stark hace años, cuando era la encargada de limpiar tus desastres…”

Había olvidado lo molesta que era cierta reportera. Tony envió el mensaje.

“¿Sabes qué deseo en verdad esta navidad?”

La notificación llegó casi de inmediato.

“¿A mí debajo de tu árbol de navidad, junto a los regalos?”

Tony esbozó una sonrisa. La primera en mucho tiempo. Tal vez esa navidad era el momento perfecto para continuar con su vida y dejar salir a aquel hombre que había sido respetado y temido por muchos antes de ponerse una armadura. Tal vez era tiempo de empezar a desear otras cosas.


End file.
